Brothers Together
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Takes place after WDC, Trey tries to get his brothers to be a family again, but this did not happen right away, so he did something that would almost get rid of the pain.
1. The Secret

Hi everybody! Ok just one Quetion, should this be a long-shot, or a story with a lot of chaps, leave you're votes in the reviews. Now on with the Show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing(Darn)

* * *

Trey arclight was walking through the Arclight's new headquarter. It had been Two weeks after the WDC tournament, and he finally thought his family was reunited again, but he was wrong...

About a couple of days after the WDC, his brothers were at it again, it was like nothing had happened, at least his dad was almost fully "Him" Again. But no, Trey did not want just his father back, he wanted his brothers back as well.

Everyday they would argue, Trey even tried to jump in and calm them down, but it did nothing.

One day, Quinton and Quattro were in a heated argument, and soon resumed to violence. Trey tried to come in and stop his brothers, intil Quattro yelled in his face"SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF TRASH, IM TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN, THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU, AND QUINTON!" Those words rung in his head, his brother hated him, why? He did nothing wrong.

But no, those words stung, and they couldn't get out of Trey's head, but he did have away to deal with it...

He went to the kitchen, and got a butter knife, he then went to the Bathroom, he held the Knife near his wrist, thinking if he realty wanted to do this, he then heard Quatrro's words in his head. They did not care about him, so why did he have to care for himself.

He then raised the knife, and slit his arm, then all the pain left body, but not his arm pains. Soon he felt weak, he got a towel and put pressure on his wrist, he then went to the sink and washed up.

After washed up, he went to his clothes, put them on and used the selves to hid the mark.

* * *

Hmmm.. Yep defiantly a story, review, and bye


	2. Secret Revealed

Hello everyone, oh first off I want to thank Durbe And phantom on there reviews on chapter 1. So hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Everyday Trey would put it in his daily schedule, to cut himself, soon his obsession of it increased, he then came from a simple kitchen knife From a deadly butcher knife, he would cut about three times each day, but if he was feeling really depressed, he would slit 5 times.

No one new of Trey's secret, in till one day...

Trey was finished eating his dinner, and was ready to cut.

He waited till everyone was finished eating, when they were, he went inside the Kitchen, got the butcher knife, went into the Bathroom, and cut about 3 times. He then got a towel like usual, and put pressure on his wrist, he then washed up and went to the Kitchen to put the knife back, but before he did, he put on his pink long sleeved shirt, he then put the knife in its Handel and was ready to go to bed, intill he heard a voice.

"Trey, what are you doing this late at night?" The Gimmick Puppet duelist said.

"Umm.. I was just getting a midnight snack that's all, and suddenly I'm not that hungry, good night" Trey said quickly, making his way door his room, his wrist was aching for him to cut, but he couldn't, not with Quatrro here.

Before he could get to his room Quatrro stopped him while grabing his wrist. "Wait Trey I need to talk to y-" He could not finish his statement as Trey screamed in agony, since Quatrro was touching his aching wrist. Quatrro was taken back by this sudden noise."What is it Trey?" Quatrro asked. "Nothing you just frightened me" Trey lied.

Quatrro's eyes narrowed, something was not right here.

Trey tried to get out of Quatrro's iron grip, but it was no use, his brother was just to strong.

"Ugh, umm... Quatrro could you please let go, I need to go to sleep" Trey said, still struggling, Quatrro just stared, and said nothing. "Quatrro let go!" Trey demanded, but his brother wouldn't budge. "QUATRRO, YOU NEED LET GO, NOW! Trey screemed, lucky the headquarters was huge so Quinton, of Vetrix would not here him."No" His brother finally spoke, in a icy voice. He then rolled up Trey's sleeve, and saw something that disgusted him. Trey felt like he was going to cry, but he held them in for now, but he knew one thing, he's secret, was not much of a secret anymore...

* * *

Like it,leave a review, I know this was a short chapter but oh well, what will Quatrro do now, find out next time!


	3. Don't Tell

Hey everybody, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quatrro looked at the marks, on his brothers arm, some looked old, and some looked new, but all of them looked like they would scar Trey for a long time.

"T-Trey, why" Quatrro chocked, trying to hold his own emotions at bay. Trey yanked his arm out of his brothers grip." You weren't suppose to see this Quatrro, just leave me alone" Trey said, tears streaming down his cheeks." THE HELL I SHOULD! Trey you need serious help!" Quatrro snapped, how could his brother do this to himself.

"SHUT UP!" Trey screamed, Tears streaming down face, like a waterfall. "Why should you care,you hate me don't you" Trey said in a icy tone. Quatrro was speechless, his brother yelled at him, and told him to shut up, was he doing this, just because he said he hated him, in a pit of rage? Quatrro now felt guilt rise in him, the reason his little brother was cutting himself, was because of him?

"Trey" Quatrro mumbled softly. Suddenly Trey went for the knife and started cutting his wrist repeatedly, blood was all over the entire kitchen, Quattro's face had blood spatter on him as we'll. "What? isn't THIS what you wanted" Trey said, feeling completely weak. Before Trey could cut again, Quattro snatched the knife out his hand, he then threw it at the wall.

This did not stop Trey, he was running to the knife and grabbed it from the wall, he then cut to more times. " STOP TREY!" Quatrro yelled, yanking the Knife from its handle, but Trey then grabbed the tip of the knife and used the edge of it to cut himself 4 times (yikes) It was then a battle of the wits, and soon Quattro succeeded in taking the Knife's edge from Trey, again he threw it at the wall.

Trey was then pulled in to a strong embrace. "QUATRRO, LET ME GO, RIGHT THIS INSTANT, NOW!" Trey wailed. "Trey, shut up and stop struggling" Quatrro demanded.

After about 10 mins of constant screaming from Trey, he suddenly began to sob, and cry uncontrollably, Quatrro comforting him. "Shhh, its ok Trey, t things alright" Quatrro soothed. "But Quatrro you said you hate me, it hurts, it really hurts" Trey said, under sobs.

"Trey, I really did not mean that, I was just really mad, but it's fine now Trey" Quatrro assured. "Quatrro, can you promise me Something?" Trey said, still sobbing. " of course Trey, what is it?" Quatrro asked.

"Promise me that you won't tell Quinton or are father" Trey said.

* * *

Like it, we'll I did, leave a review.


	4. I-I Promise

Thank you all for you're kind reviews on this story. Now enjoy!

* * *

"Quattro, do you promise?" Trey asked, hot tears stinging his cheeks.

"I can't Trey,I can't keep this from Quinton, and are Father, it's wrong, and you need serious help" Quatrro protest.

"Quatrro, you have no Idea what kind of pain I'm going through" stated aid in a sobbing voice.

"Just please, promise me you won't tell, or I will never forgive you" Trey said, tears still in his eyes. Quatrro sighed, he didn't want his brother to hate him,but he has to tell Quinton, or his father or both on what happened, or something else might happen that will be completely out of his control. He soon came to his senses, and was ready to answer.

"I-I promise," Quatrro hesitantly said, momently regretting his words.

"Good, but know this, if Quinton or are Father come up to me, and ask me why I would abuse myself, then I will never forgive you, are we clear?" Trey warned, in a cold voice that sent shivers down Quatrro's spine.

When Quatrro didn't respond, Trey got his answer.

"Good, now I'm going back to bed, but remember youre promise" Trey stated, walking to his room.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Trey never really never stopped cutting since his incident but Quatrro, but his obsession over it was decreasing, but that did not mean he would still cut.

Quatrro was keeping an eye out for Trey, but was avoiding him as well.

He has no idea what to do, tell Quinton and Vetrix ( I will just call him Byron from now on) and risk breaking his promise with Trey? Or should he keep the promise, and maybe Trey might forgive him, ether way both options was very risky.

Quinton was noticing something strange about his brothers.

They have not talked to each other all morning.

Then Quinton started to get suspicious about Trey.

He would go into the Restroom everyday. Same for when they eat.

Quinton started to get very nervous about his brothers, and he was about to find out what was going on, whether they like it, or not.

* * *

Will Quatrro keep his promise? Will Trey keep cutting? Will Quinton and Byron find out about this little secret secret soon? these questions will be answered in future Chapters!


	5. Consequences

**What's up everybody! Ok first off I want to thank ALL of the kind reviews on this story! Now on with story, Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinton was walking down the halls of the headquarters.

He was getting very worried about his Brothers.

Quinton is certain that he will find out what is happening between them no matter what.

* * *

Trey was getting the knife and was heading towards the bathroom, but suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Acting quickly, he rushed into the bathroom, locked the doors, and kept silent.

He heard the footsteps come past the bathroom, and when the footsteps were out of range for him to hear, he then brought the knife towards his wrist, and then slashed his wrist 6 times.

Blood came out of his injury. It then began to drip to the ground. Soon, Trey's vision was becoming blurry, and his entire body felt extremely weak.

He felt like he was going to faint. He then fell to his Knees and began to pant.

He tried to grab a towel, but was to weak to get on his own feet.

After count less seconds of struggling, Trey started to get weaker and weaker, and soon fainted.

* * *

Quatrro was walking to the Bathroom and once he got there, he put his hand on the door knob, turned it, but found that it was locked.

Out of pure frustration, he started banging on the door as loud as he could, trying to get the attention for whoever was inside.( and believe me, he's getting a lot of attention)

"Quatrro, could you stop banging on the door, I already have a headache" Quinton said with a sigh.

"Hey it's not my fault, someone locked the **DAMN DOOR!**" Quatrro snapped, banging on the door once more.**  
**

"Quatro, stop it, are Father is trying to rest" Quinton stated, grabbing his brothers hand to stop him from banging on the door. Quatrro growled.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME QUINTON! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I HATE YOU!"** Quatrro screamed , to Quintom's surprise. They then heard a moan escape from the door.

Quinton figured it was Trey the moment they heard the moan. Quinton then repeatedly kicked the door open. They then spotted Trey on the ground. blood was everywhere. The sight made The two Arclight brothers gasp.

Quatrro then felt guilt rise in him. He should have told his Brother sooner, and maybe this all could be avoided.

"Oh my God! Quatrro quickly wake up our Father, I will call the Hospital, we must act quickly" Quinton stated in pure shock.

Quatrro did not protest after that, it's the least he could do to save his Brother.

* * *

**like it! Leave a review!**


	6. Unexpected Guest

**I'm Back! Ok, first off I would like to apologize for taking a long time to update. The reason for this, is because I got in a huge writers block, and I was helping my friends take care of the SOPA problem. Since all of that stuff has been taken care of, I would like to give a thanks to the AWESOME reviews to this story. Another thing is when I read one of the reviews, it said that you guys wanted Byron Arclight or Vetrix to come into the story, and you will see a lot of him in future chapters, including this chapter. Now, enough chat, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

The ambulance left with Trey an hour ago, and Quinton and his father Byron were getting worried.

"How could this happen? There seem to be nothing wrong with Trey." Quinton said, in a worried tone.

Byron Just nodded his head in agreement. Even though he mis-treated his sons, he still loved and cared for them, and he doesn't want them to get hurt.

"We'll, whatever is going on, I'm sure we will find out sooner or later" Quinton stated.

* * *

Trey was in his hospital bed, thinking on what just happened. It had been an hour since he was taken to the hospital. At first he had no idea what happened, but then he remembered cutting himself countless times. He was surprised that he managed to survive after loosing so much blood.

Trey now felt extremely weak, and his wrist was still soar after cutting it. Trey did regret putting his brother Quatrro in so much pressure, but he had no choice! If Quinton and his Father found out about cutting himself, he would be treated like a baby and he did not want that. He is a 15 year old boy who knows how to take care of himself, he should not be treated like a 3 year old.

He just hoped Quatrro would not tell Quinton and his Father about his "secret".

Treys thoughts were interrupted when his hospital door suddenly opened.

"We'll, look what we have here, Quatrro's miserable little brother." A cold voice said.

Trey thought he heard the voice before but he could not put his finger on it.

Then, a figure came into the room, it then locked the doors and took its hood off.

Trey's eyes widened as he found out who the figure was.

It was the one and only, Reginald Kastle.

* * *

Quatrro could not sleep that night. Ever since Trey told him to keep the "secret" he has been put in to a wall of pressure.

He just wants all of this pressure and stress to go away. Maybe then he could feel the emotion he never felt ever since he was a child...Happiness.

Quatrro decided to get some sleep, but failed countlessly.

He didn't no why, but it felt like he was suppose to go to Trey and see if he was okay.

Quatrro soon thrashed away those thoughts. He knew Trey was sensitive and all, but he can handle himself...right?

* * *

**Wish this was on television, anyways, review.**


End file.
